This invention relates in general to clamping devices for use in holding and fastening surgical towels and surgical drapes for use in hospital operating rooms.
Previous devices for clamping, fastening and holding of surgical towels and surgical drapes have effected this result by having opposing jaws which penetrate the towel and drape material and essentially hook it together. Examples of these prior devices are the conventional Backhaus Towel Clamp and the Lorna Towel Clamp. In using the conventional towel clamps, the surgical towel and surgical drape material is perforated each time the device is used. Additionally, the conventional clamps cause the surgical towel or surgical drape to tear. As it is desirable for the surgical drape in particular to be impervious to moisture, the puncturing and/or tearing of the surgical drape is not desirable as these holes and/or rips then allow fluids to pass through the drape.
It has therefore been recognized that a non-penetrating non-tearing towel clamp which will reliably and securely hold and clamp surgical towels and drapes is needed.